


progress

by cuddlebros



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of a lot of the tiny fics ive written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drunk makoto (soumakorin)

**Author's Note:**

> all of these little ficlets are from my tumblr! some are requests and others are from things like 30-day challenges. where they are from will be written in the summary/beginning notes.
> 
> if you see any errors or have any requests, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU ommmmmmmgggggggg makoto's the one to break in u0u soumakorin

Sousuke had gone to sleep pretty darn happy that night. It was the first day that his grating next-door neighbour was out of the country, and from what he understood, Nanase would be gone for at least two weeks. Just as he was about to break out in  _gloriously_  out of tune song, Rin had turned up on his doorstep for a surprise visit, and after they’d eaten their take-out and caught up with each other’s lives, they’d managed to catch up in some other ways as well.

Understandably, Sousuke was pretty smug.

Even when he got up in the middle of the night, stark naked to grab a glass of water, he was smirking at nothing. Too caught up in his reverie, he didn’t notice that his front door was shaking and rattling until he heard a rather alarmed yelp from his doorway.

Armed with only his frying pan, warily creeping out of the kitchen, he barely took note of the tabby – Meowgi, as she was named – threading her way through his legs and straight towards the new arrival in their hallway. Apparently, the intruder had stumbled a few steps into the apartment, got the door shut behind him, and curled up in a ball just in front the door mat. Asleep.

When he realised that there was no immediate danger, he relaxed out of the defensive stance and just stared. He recognised this guy – Tachibana, if he remembered right – as one of Nanase’s more reasonable friends. The guy was pretty sweet, acted as a real buffer between Nanase and the world, he supposed, but that didn’t explain why he was collapsed on Sousuke’s floor.

Lazy footsteps came from behind him, a sleepy Rin rubbing at one of his eyes while asking why he was letting the bed get cold. After the initial shock of noticing the lump on the floor, he chuckled.

“Meowgi seems to have taken a liking to Makoto there, eh?”

“Makoto? You know this… lump?”

“Yeah, that’s definitely the guy that helps teach kids at the leisure centre. Gou helps him out a lot. He’s pretty cool, and apparently,” he leaned down, sniffed a little and scrunched his nose, “a little drunk?”

“Should we… move him?”

“You’re not wearing any clothes, dude, you really wanna do that?”

“Not really.”

They continue watching Meowgi paw at Makoto’s face for a while, until the cat decides she’s had enough and curls up on top of his head, glaring at her owners.

“I guess that’s our cue to leave, then?” Rin jokes, nudging at Sousuke before turning to head back to bed.

Sousuke grunts in his usual non-committal way, heading back to bed only after draping a blanket over his sleeping intruder and leaving him a glass of water and some aspirin for the morning.


	2. public nudity rin (soumakorin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.” soumakorin :0

It’s been years since Rin has been self-conscious about changing or nudity, having had it drilled into his head almost as soon as he started swimming that there was no time for it. Alone in his flat, many years on, there’s still not really any need for ‘decency’. 

As ever, he’d sung his throat dry in the shower, and was now on the hunt for water – bottled, of course.

As much as he liked his privacy, the natural light and warmth from the sun that was particular to the mid-afternoon appealed too much to have it shut out by drawn curtains. But this affinity for the sun probably went some way to explaining why (after he had turned from the fridge and downed an entire bottle of icy water) he was greeted by the sight of two of his neighbours. At their windows. Staring at him in all his naked glory.

Neighbour on the left – Makoto, if he remembered right – was redder than Rin’s hair, and seemed to be exerting himself so forcefully in attempts to  _just not look_  that he appeared to be in physical pain. It seemed cruel to keep direct eye contact, but before he turned to his other neighbour, he made sure to leave him with a parting wink. (If the man-puppy dropped the duster in his hand in a stress induced loss of muscle control, well… collateral damage?)

Neighbour on the right, though – Rin’s old friend (and total, evil bastard) Sousuke – simply had his eyebrow cocked, and a half-judgemental, half-amused expression plain on his face. When flustered puppy neighbour  _finally_  turned around, Rin flipped Sousuke off, turned around with finger raised behind his back, and left to get dressed.


	3. meeting of makotos (makoharu + hanamiya makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Snoutregiment: Makoto and Haru are going together to some sports event and Haru gets lost. He's calling for Makoto in hall full of people and suddenly two Makotos appear - Tachibana and Hanamiya! I leave the rest to you!"

There was a good reason that Makoto never let Haru out of his sight, and this was it. It was the first time Kisumi had invited them to one of his college basketball matches, and even though it had been hard to convince Haru to attend, it was Makoto’s reassurance that he  _wouldn’t leave him alone_  that had got him to grudgingly tag along.

It would have been just another unnecessary outing where the two of them kept to themselves, except that a during half-time intermission, Makoto had insisted they had to stretch their legs (which he had _again_  only agreed to because Makoto would be there). And then, when Haru turned around, Makoto _wasn’t_  there.

It’s a good thing he wasn’t one to panic, but he knew Makoto was. Makoto was the only reason Haru would ever even consider drawing this much attention to himself.

“Makoto? Makoto!”

* * *

Close by, and also stretching his legs at the demand of someone else, Makoto Hanamiya takes about as kindly as expected to hearing his name called in the stadium walkway.

“Oi oi, who’s calling for me now? Tch, this place is too fucking rowdy.”

“I think it was that kid over there,” Hara points lazily towards the shouting Haru. “ _Fufufu_ , oi, Furu-chan, his eyes look almost as dead as yours. Competition.”

“Hara, shut up.”

“I’ll go see what the noise is about. You guys go sit, or whatever.”

* * *

“…but wasn’t Kisumi pretty cool? It’s weird to see him so – Haru?  _Oh god_.”

This was  _not_ the sort of place where he wanted to lose Haru – not that he ever actively  _wanted_ to lose Haru – a place where there were hordes of people and no visible water. Who knew where he’d end up if he didn’t find him soon?

“Haru?  _Haru_!”

* * *

Makoto was used to people being taken aback by his arrogant snarling, but apparently the guy who was calling for him had no fear. That was new.

“Who the fuck are you, and why are you calling for me?” he asks, approaching Haru. Hara was right, there really was no emotion in the guy’s eyes. It was almost impressive.

“I’m not calling for you, I’m calling for Makoto,” Haru states, before turning away and calling out again.

“You some kinda comedian? I’m Makoto. What do you want?”

“You’re not Makoto.”

“ _I am_.”

“You’re not the right Makoto.”

Growling lowly, he crowds the swimmer against a wall in an attempt to intimidate the truth out of him. “The fuck kinda stunt are you here to pull, eh? Which broken team are you here to avenge?”

“I’m from Iwatobi.”

“Eh? We’ve never played an Iwatobi.”

“I don’t play basketball.”

“Then why are you calling my name?”

“ _I wasn’t_. I was calling  _his_  name,” Haru states, pointing just behind the one Makoto to the other, rather sheepish looking, Makoto. A smirk appears on Hanamiya’s face as removes his hands from the wall to size up the brunette, who shifts a little uncomfortably in his gaze.

“Tch, it’s a good thing you two aren’t basketball players. You’d be under my heel in no time. Enjoy the game,” he calls over his shoulder as he makes his way back to his seat, making plans to look up the stoic stranger from Iwatobi.

Makoto watches his back as he retreats, only turning back to Haru with a sigh when his namesake completely disappears.

“ _Two minutes_ , Haru. You were only out of my sight for  _two minutes_.”

Haru shrugs. “We’re going to miss the next bit.”

“Yeah,” Makoto sighs again, “yeah, let’s just… let’s just go back.”

Makoto had a feeling they wouldn’t be going on any other unnecessary outings for a while.


	4. sousuke meets football (soumako)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous: i was trying to read in the park and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious -- soumako <33 bless ur writing have a good day"

Sousuke was honestly just trying to study. Exam season was bearing down on him, and his roommate was way too distracting. How he’d ended up being roomed with Seijuuro in the first place, he’d never know, but he’d been roped into too many all-night Mario Kart sessions already this week, and he  _really_ needed to study.

Cross legged on the grass of the local park, he was beginning to regret it already. Anyone who suggested that fresh air was the best brain food had clearly never been outside during the summer. Tiny flies aggravated him, bugs crawling over his books were almost as bad as the glare off the pages, and there were too many screaming children for his liking.

Just as he was giving up, half an hour of almost-studying being as much as he could take, he heard a deeper, more mature voice screaming – and then there was nothing.

* * *

For his part, Makoto was doing his best to enjoy the sunshine with some of his new college friends, enjoying a kick-about when they really should’ve been studying.

He had only had his eye off the ball for one second, but it was long enough for him to catch sight of the strapping, frustrated young man who was surrounded by study material not too far from them. So, when the ball had reached him, it was mainly panic (and a little bit of bad hand-eye co-ordination) that had him sending the ball straight towards where he was looking – straight into the head of that strapping young man.

* * *

Not that Sousuke would know, but he was out cold for a good couple of minutes. Makoto had been frantically circling him for the entire time, with his classmates convincing him that  _no, the guy didn’t need an ambulance,_ but  _yes, maybe he_ should _check that he’s okay when he wakes up_.

When Sousuke did finally wake up, groggy, in pain and swearing, Makoto dropped onto his knees so fast that Sousuke winced at the crack that sounded out.

“Are you okay? I’m so, so, sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you at all –“

“Sh, sh, god, dude, my heads bad enough already – wait,  _you_  were the one who kicked that ball?” He makes a vaguely approving facial expression. “That’s kind of impressive.”

Makoto – who had now had time to properly assess how attractive the man in front of him really was – let a small blush rise before he realised that he still hadn’t had affirmation of the mans well-being.

“Ah, no, it’s – anyway, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. How long was I out for?”

“A couple of minutes?”

“Pfft, that’s nothing.” When Makoto looks at him with concern, he elaborates. “I’ve been out for at least 10 minutes a couple of times, my friend and I used to tussle a lot. My heads had worse, I promise. Stop looking so worried.”

“I can’t help it! I knocked you out!”

“Your  _football_  knocked me out. No worries.”

Makoto looks him dead in the eyes as he solemnly says, “ _lots_  of worries.”

Sousuke barks out a laugh, and invites the guy to follow him back home if he’s so worried. Makoto follows.


	5. thanks (anyone + makoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01\. thanks.

With every year, every candle added to the top of his cake,Makoto faced the same dilemma. This year he stares at the candles until the light burns his eyes until they tear, and the flames lose focus until they become one mass of light before him. But he blinks, and beyond the mass of light are the beaming faces of the most important people in the world to him, and with a smile, he knows what to think as soon as they come into focus.

Most people make a wish on their candles, but Makoto uses the chance to give thanks for the gift he’s already been given.


	6. summer (soumakorin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02\. summer

He can’t swim like he wants to, and the others know how much it hurts him. There’s a specific glimpse of pain that flashes on his face when he sends Rin off to his competitions or Makoto off to teach his swimming lessons that betrays him, no matter how stoic he otherwise seems.

So once winter has passed, and the pain the cold stabs into his injury has left, after the tears that he sheds in silence every freezing season, the other two make sure that they spend the summer the right way.

* * *

“It’s the middle of the night, why are we awake, why would anyone  _want_  to be awake.”

“It’s warm, and we’re out here in the hills… by a lake…  _alone_ …” ****

“And naked, apparently?”

“Come on, Mako’s already in the water.”

He can’t swim like he  _wanted_  to, he supposes he should say, because there’s nothing he wants more than to be fooling around in the shallow waters of the hills, by the light of a summer moon, with the two people in the world who want nothing but the best for him.


	7. winter (makoharu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06\. winter

Makoto sighs in relief as soon as he closes the front door behind him, the shut bathroom door telling him that his other half had already made his home in the bath. At least the house is warm, he supposes, as he sets the cat carrier down in their utility room and gently coaxes his new friend out. They’d bought everything she’d need – a scratching post, a cute little water bowl, a couple of toys that lay strewn across the floor – all that was left was to let her acclimate.

She knew him well enough, sniffing at the treat between his fingers as he offers them to her, crouched a way away from her. He leaves her well enough alone once she’s crept out, slipping out and to the bathroom to let Haru know he’d returned (and to check that he wasn’t sitting in freezing cold water). His fears are unfounded, he discovers, when he’s hit with sweet smelling steam as he opens the door.

“Haru?”

“Welcome home, Makoto.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m home. Did you remember that I was bringing the cat home today? I don’t want you to be surprised when she appears…”

“Mmh. Where is she?”

“In the laundry room.”

“That means you can join me. Get in the bath. It’s cold outside the bath.”

Makoto tries to resist, until the new cat comes running past his legs and dives straight into the bath, surprising the both of them.

“Cat agrees. Bath.”

Makoto doesn’t see any way he can refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nika!


	8. that is not my snake (rei + nagisa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: pairing. please send me a pairing  
> snoutregiment: nagisa/rei
> 
> prompt i chose: 'Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake.'

“Sss.”

Now, Rei couldn’t be _completely_ sure, but he was certain enough that when he had fallen asleep last night, his alarm had been set as the default blaring beep. This persistent hissing was most unexpected.

“Ssssss.”

From the dim light barely managing to fight it’s way through his curtains, the time of year and the approximate temperature of his room, Rei was fairly sure it was still only around 4 am. Not even the time for his alarm to start going off.

“ _Ssssssss_.”

Okay, this was getting out of hand. His hand reached out heavily for the glasses that resided on his bedside table, barely skimming over scaly flesh with the pads of his calloused fingers.

Once they had found their place firmly on his face, Rei felt confident enough to detect the intruder.

“Ah, of course it’s only my snake,” he sighed in relief. He removed his glasses, pulled his covers back over himself and began the shallow breathing that edged him towards sleep.

“ _I don’t have a snake_!”

* * *

 

Nagisa had, once again, fallen asleep mid-playtime. Hands on time with his snakes was one of the first things he did in the morning (often because he fell asleep during doing it as the last thing he did at night). He only had a couple of small corn snakes, but they were friendly and playful enough that they were more than enough to keep him occupied through many an evening.

This night, though, saw Strawberry – one of his more mischievous friends – make a daring escape from the warm grasp of Nagisa’s arms through to the apartment next to his. The apartment that just so happened to belong to the neighbour he knew next to nothing about. Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly true.

He knew that his neighbour had weighed out exactly 150 grams of sugar to lend to him the one time he had run out; that he had trouble recognising Nagisa when he appeared, bouncy as ever but desperate in the middle of the night to beg for the Wi-Fi password (“For two seconds! Please! I need to know when I can next go to catch crickets! Like, is it this month or next month? It will only take like _two_ – thank you so much!”) because he hadn’t put on his glasses; that he sang a strange mix of opera in the shower for exactly the duration of the running water – and okay, maybe he knew more than a _few_ things about his neighbour.

* * *

 

Nagisa woke with a start to the sound of a loud rapping at the door. He only counted 4 snakes wrapped around him as he scrambled off of the floor, so he had pretty much put the pieces together before he reached the door.

“Strawberry!” he exclaimed, immediately lunging at and cuddling his missing pet with all the relief he could muster, disregarding that said pet was attached to the arm of a quietly fuming scientist.

“While I am glad that you are, in fact, the owner of this reptile, I would appreciate it greatly if you would let go of my arm. And keep better tabs on it. I don’t wish to wake up, or have to wake _you_ up at an unearthly hour again to return it.”

“Strawberry! Were you bothering our nice neighbour?” Nagisa chides playfully, rubbing softly at the head of his snake with the knuckle of his index finger. Rei would appreciate the sweet scene, honestly he would, but really, he had so much work to do and only two more hours left to reach near-optimal levels of rest, so, really, he wanted a promise that this would be the last time he had an impromptu alarm clock slither it’s way into his room.

“Keep a better watch on this reptile.”

“Oh! Sure! Strawberry won’t bother you again! Probably…”

“ _Probably_?”

“Thank you for returning her! I’ll make sure to pay you back somehow, soon!” Nagisa beams, nimbly ducking behind his door with his assortment of spotted friends hanging off of him, leaving a confused, still fuming Rei in the hallway outside to come to terms with a lack of closure.

Back under the warmth of his sheets not long after, Rei disregards the hissing that is, once again, coming from his bedside.

His neighbour was clearly trouble, but maybe a couple of animal friends wouldn’t hurt him too much. He’d always liked other peoples pets.


End file.
